The Cullen Brothers
by SlightlyGayPirate
Summary: The boys decide to make a band. But somehow Jasper manages to get himself cut from the group before the demo is recorded. follow the story of two brothers from their unmusical brothers POV


**I doesn't own anything. Except this story line (I hope. I will hunt someone down if this has already been done. The rewritten lyrics are mine toooo. Jo Bros own original and tune, but I own the new lyrics. They can be gay together if they disapprove xD)**

JPOV

Me and Emmett walked into the music store and started looking at the guitars. "Hey Emmett, how about this one? It's…. Guitar like…. You know…" Emmett replied "omg jasper it's a freaking bass guitar you moron" I carried on my search for a guitar thing. "Hey jasper! Over here" I dragged my feet over to where I heard Emmett's voice come from. He was standing in front of a rack of these six stringed blocks of wood. "What the hell are they?" I asked feeling really confused. "They're called guitars you loser." He replied. Now I felt even more stupid. He picked up two of the guitars and took them to the counter. "That's $2,000 thanks" the shop attendant said. I couldn't believe the price that Emmett was going to pay for chunks of shaped wood. "Hang on" Emmett said to the shop attendant and he walked off down an aisle leaving me to talk to the shop attendant until he returned from where-ever he was going.

After five minutes of awkward silence, Emmett returned with two big blocks of black plastic stuff. The Idea of Emmett, Edward and I starting a band was slowly going down the drain as I had no idea what a guitar looked like, but I DID know how to sing. As Emmett paid for these bizarre looking objects, I stood and wondered how this was going to turn out. "Jazz! Come help me take this stuff out to the car would you?" I heard Emmett say to me. I came out of my daze and grabbed the wooden objects for Emmett.

We got home 20 minutes later and Edward came out to help us unpack in our new Music Room. Once we had set everything up, Edward handed both of us guitar chords and lyrics. Emmett picked up his wooden block thing and plugged some snake thing into his black box thing. I was so in the dark about all this music hoo haa. He placed his fingers over certain strings and ran his other hand over all the strings on the other side of the box and it made a noise that sounded really cool. I picked up my wooden thingy and put the snakey thing into one end of the box and the other into the wooden thing and tried to imitate Emmett, but when I ran my hand over the strings, it sounded like a dying llama. Emmett and Edward put their hands over their ears in pain and Emmett ran over and ripped the snake thing out of my wooden box thing. I looked at them in confusion. "I think we should just let Jazz sing. What do you think Em?" Edward said. I felt a little upset at this. "Just sing for now Jazz" Emmett said, about to hand me a mic.

"Wait, Emmett," Edward said and took the mic from his hand. "There's something I want to play first. You know the song I was writing as you left? I'm just up to the chorus now" and produced a piece of paper with scruffy writing on it. Emmett took it from Edward and started playing to the chords of SOS by the Jonas Brothers. Edward started singing the lyrics "I told you I made dinner plans. You and me and a mountain lion. That don't include your human friends, well I'm done. With boring situations empty conversations." I remembered the original lyrics. They were something like "I told you I made dinner plans, you and me and no-one else, that don't include your crazy friends well I'm done, with awkward situations empty, conversations." I thought for a minute and had to ask Edward, "isn't this copyright using this song?" I was freaking out that we were going to get sued from the Jonas Brothers. "I've talked to them. They're cool with it. They think it'll be awesome." I calmed down a little after hearing this.

"Edward! Emmett! Jasper!" we all jumped at the sound of Esme calling us. "Time to go hunting guys" she said as she came into the music room door. "But we went hunting last weekend. We want to record our new songs and put them on a demo disc and send it to a record label place," Emmett told Esme. She nodded and left after telling them that they didn't have to go.

The entire time Edward and Emmett spent recording, I sat on the floor waiting for them to hand me the mic and lyrics, but that never happened. The whole recording process was Edward singing and playing guitar and Emmett playing bass and drums. "Hey guys, I'm just going to say bye to everyone. I'll be back in like 2 minutes," I said and ran out the door before getting a reply. It's not like they would've cared anyway. I said my goodbyes to everyone. They were going for an extended hunting trip. I was going to miss my Alice. I watched my family pull out of the driveway and waved as they left before trudging back into the music room. Edward and Emmett seemed to have finished recording and were burning the tracks onto lots of discs. I guessed they hadn't needed me after all.

I walked up to my room and decided I was going to settle down for the night. I grabbed one of my books and began to read it. It was no use. I was so sick of being the third wheel to Edward and Emmett. They could just go off and be their own stupid band. I was so tempted to run off with the rest of my family to go hunting, but even with my super speed, I would never catch up to them until they got home. *Buzzz Buzzz* I looked over to my phone and saw Alice ringing me. I picked up immediately, in the hopes of having some closeness to reality and comfort. "Hey Al, how's hunting going?" I thought that was the easiest thing to say without bragging about how pissed off I was at my brothers. "It's fine. CONGRATS JAZZ! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE STARS! *squeals*" _Oh great _I thought. Just what my brothers needed. They were actually going to become famous, without me obviously. I guess Alice felt my jealousy and hurt towards my brother. "What's wrong Jazzy?" she asked. I didn't have the guts to tell her. Even though she was my wife and everything, I still couldn't dampen her mood by telling her I wasn't going to be famous alongside my brothers. "It's nothing Al. I'll talk about it when you get home. I have to go. Love you" and I hung up. I couldn't stand keeping things from her, but I still didn't have enough guts to tell her the truth yet.

I leant against the wall in my room and sighed. The next thing I heard was Edward and Emmett racing up the stairs and bursting through my room with their news. I let them ramble on for a bit and pretended like Alice hadn't already told me. Luckily for me, they didn't notice I was feeling quite remorseful about how I'd acted towards Alice. Nor did they notice me being so apathetic towards them and their news. After a while, they gave up bugging me about it. They started partying and called everyone. The only news that had caught my attention was the news about them going recording tomorrow. They never mentioned anything about me. But then again they never do.

I decided to go sit up on the roof for a bit. I watched the forest and listened to all the nighttime sounds. They sounded so different when I actually tried listening to every single noise. They seemed different tonight. Maybe because I didn't have my Alice up here on the roof with me. I hadn't noticed that I had company though. Not my usual company either. It wasn't till I leant back onto my company that I realized I was sharing the roof with a newcomer. A DEAD newcomer.

**CHyeah I stopped right there ******** I'll continue with my numerous fanfics if people likey them ******** Although my Bible one was a once off, so no you wont hear more on Nick. Well obviously cuz he's dead xD I hope my very minimal readers enjoy this one. Please review. It makes me feel better that someone actually likes my stories.**


End file.
